


Warmth in the Winter

by Dellessa



Series: Halfling Chronicles [9]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Animal Death, Dark Elves, M/M, Multi, Omega behaving badly, mentions of canibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:24:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6039895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt-<br/>do a fic with each group in the tundra (I set it in the Taiga instead since Valhalla is in a boreal forest)<br/>omega hunting his bear<br/>theta and wash playing in snow<br/>Delta and maine hunkering down in the wagon so maine can keep delta warm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth in the Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thepheonixqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepheonixqueen/gifts).



The snow fell, and fell, in big clumps that soon made it impossible for the wagons to move. Luckily they had made it to one of the wayfarer stations on the edge of Valhalla, and were able to get the wagons into the large, cavernous cave before they were mired in snow. 

“We’re stuck here till the snow melts, I’m afraid,” North said, and went to check the food stores that were kept in the upper levels of the cave. 

“What is this place,” Theta asked, craning his neck he looked around with wide eyes. 

“It used to be a military fortification,” North said. There are barracks in the upper levels, he pointed to a stone stairway hewn into the rock. “Now it is just a waystation. It will be a warm place to stay while we wait for the snow to melt. Could be a good week before we can go back on our way.” 

“Really?” Theta squeaked. 

“Yes, really,” North agreed, and ruffled the child’s pale, pink hair. “It won’t be so bad. There are hot springs farther in, so everyone can at least clean up. 

Theta followed him to the supply store and looked around with wide eyes. The room was huge. 

“I used to be in charge of stocking the waystations, before Astrid and I took our father and uncle’s place as the rulers,” North said. 

“Looks like a lot of work,” Theta craned his neck, and looked up at the tall shelves full of supplies. 

“It is, indeed.” North hummed as he went through the inventory. “We should be comfortable here until we can move on to the capital.”

“What will happen then?” Theta asked. “Will I get to stay with you?” 

“Of course you will, sweetheart. Don’t worry about that. We will take care of you.” 

Theta looked down at his feet, “I heard Wash and you arguing. He said you had to have a child with someone, but you have me already. You don’t want me any more?” 

“Oh, Theta,” North crouched down so they were eye-level, “We do. Always. But I have responsibilities to my people as well. I need an heir. My people are always ruled by twins and if me or my sister do not produce a set to rule after us we will lose our heritage.” 

“Wash is very unhappy about it,” Theta whispered. 

“Yes, he is. Wash is just...scared it will change things, that I will change my mind about you and him, and York, but I wouldn't. You are my family.” 

Theta threw his arms around North’s neck, and held on tightly. “I’m scared too.” 

“You don’t have to be. I love you so much, Theta. You are my child, and no matter what happens you always will be. Always.” 

North pulled away, and looked at the child, “It is going to be okay. No matter what else happens, it will be okay, Theta.” He stood, and offered Theta his hand. “Now, while we are here...would you like some candied almonds?”

“Can I bring Frank some fruit too?” 

North nodded, “If you want. There is some dried fruit in the inventory.”

That seemed to cheer Theta up, much to North’s relief. They found the storage jars they were looking for and headed back down to the wagons.

oOoOoOo

Omega raided the food stores as soon as he could, taking all of the dried fruit he could carry back to the wagon where he stashed it in the cabinets.

“What is going on?” Frank asked, frowning. “Ormefent? What are you doing?” 

“I’m going hunting. You have enough food here, little fool. You can stay bundled up inside.” 

“Hunting? Again? You just went.” Frank shook, “You are leaving me already?” 

“It’s winter and we are in Valhalla. I’m going to get a bear. A white bear to make you a blanket with. One to keep you warm.” 

“I don’t need that, I’m fine.”

“Nonsense. It is my job to determine what you do or no not need, and it is tradition to gift one's mate a bear skin.” Omega pinched Frank’s chin in his hand, tilting his head up before claiming a kiss. 

Frank melted into it, as he always did. 

“Soft-hearted fool.” 

“But I am your ‘soft-hearted fool,’” Frank said.

Omega chuckled, “Indeed you are. Now be a good boy and take care of yourself while I am gone. Sleep. I know you want to.”

Frank whined. Winter was traditionally time for the Seclusion. Before he had met Omega he had barely spent a handful of days during winter awake. He would burrow down, and hide himself only getting up to eat and use the necessary, before burrowing back into his blankets. It had always been a worrying time, a dangerous one. There was always the danger of Drow raids, not that Frank had to worry about that now. He knew his mate would rip them apart if they tried to touch him.

“Don’t fret, little fool. You will be safe, and I will be back soon.” He picked up Frank, and carefully tucked him into their bed. 

The warmth nearly instantly made him drowsy. All fay were like that. They were hardwired to deal with winter in such a way, and even though he fought it, and tried to keep his wits about him it was a losing battle. 

“No, don’t leave me,” he mumbled. “Please don’t leave me.” 

Omega kissed his forehead, and then his lips. “Sleep, Filit. I will be back before you know it.”

oOoOoOo

Theta peeked outside the cave and stared at the mounds of white snow. He knelt down, poking at it and let out a little surprised yelp as he touched it. The cold left his skin red.

“Are you okay?” Washington asked, coming up behind him. 

“I’m fine. York said I could play in the snow. It’s just very cold.” Theta poked at the snow again. “It makes my skin hurt.” 

“Well, let’s get you some gloves then, and we can make a snowman together,” Washington said. He led Theta back into the cave and they climbed up to the storeroom, looking around through the clothing until they found a pair of gloves that would fit Theta’s little hands. 

He took Washington's hand once they were both bundled up and waded out into the snow. 

“Still cold,” he mumbled.

“Yes it is,” Washington agreed, and began to roll a snowball to make a snowman. The snowball grew in size until it was big enough for the base.

Theta rolled the next two himself. Washington helped him place them on top of the base, and they went to the edge of the woods to get sticks for arms, and little acorns and berries for it’s mouth, nose and eyes. 

“Oh, Wash, can we make another? He’s lonely!” Theta exclaimed. 

“If you want.” 

“I do! We need a whole family of them!” Theta exclaimed. They ended up making three more at Theta’s insistence. Two more big ones---one of which had pointed ears like Wash---and a small one with pointed ears like Theta. By the time they were finished Theta was red faced with the cold. Washington insisted they go back inside. He wrapped Theta in a piled of blankets after he had changed into a dry pair of clothing, and made them both hot chocolate. 

They snuggled together, bellies full of hot chocolate, warm from the mounds of blankets, and eventually fell asleep. 

They were still snugged together when York came back in from hunting. He smiled at the sight, his little family was adorable. He started a stew with the rabbits he had caught, and sit beside the stove watching them. 

Wash finally cracked an eye open. “Where is North?” 

“He went with Maine to the lake. They are going to try to catch some fish. He doesn’t want to dip too deeply into the stores here.” 

“Understandable,” Wash agreed. “I’m just glad we weren’t stuck out on the road.” 

“Me too. How is the kid doing?” 

“Well enough. We played in the snow for a bit. It wore him out.” Was smoothed back Theta’s hair. The child did not even stir. 

“You okay?” York looked at Wash more intently. 

“I don’t know. North said that Theta told him he heard you arguing about the...thing. Kid was pretty upset, Wash.” York looked down at the stew, stirring it. 

Wash his his face in Theta’s hair. “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t apologize to me, Wash. You and North need to work this out. I mean...I don't like it, and he doesn’t either. You have to realize that, right?” 

“Yes,” he said. “But what it...what if he decides he would rather be with whatever woman ends up having children with him. What are we going to do?” Wash trembled. “I don't want him to leave us.” 

“I don’t either, but I really don’t think that will happen. He is devoted to us,” York said. “If it did though---if it did we will just raise Theta at my estate. Just me and you. This will work out one way or another, Wash, and I can promise you I will not desert you. Not now and not ever.” 

“I miss home, and my family,” Washington whispered. 

“Oh, sweetheart,” York moved the stew on the back burner to simmer and crossed the room to sit on the edge of the bed. 

“I’m scared.” 

“I know you are, but things are going to work out. They really will, Wash. Please don’t think otherwise.” York reached out and wiped away Washington’s tears with his thumb. Sometimes he forgot how young Washington was. They had been handfasted for barely four months, two of which Washington had been missing. Granted, they had had a rather long courtship, nearly three years. Washington’s parents would settle for nothing less. He couldn’t blame them, Washington had been a few months past his sixteenth birthday when they had met at a ball held in Lancia’s capital. 

He smiled at that thought. The first time he had seen Washington he had been dressed in one of his sister’s ballgowns, having lost a bet to Beta. It had been a pink, frilly bit of confection, and Washington had made a surprisingly convincing girl. He had, in fact looked enough like his sister to be her twin. Poor thing had been mortified, and York had completely lost his heart. 

“It’s hard not to,” Washington whispered. 

York made a humming noise. “I think I will see if Frank will watch Theta tonight. I think we need to talk and have some alone time.” 

Washington trembled, “I don’t know if----” 

“You can’t hide from it forever, don't think I don’t know what you’ve been doing,” York said firmly. 

“Fine. If you think that is best.” 

“I do. I really do.” York leaned over, kissing Wash castely before going back to check the stew.

oOoOoOo

York carried a bowl over to Delta and Maine’s wagon. He had not seen the little haflling much at all since they had crossed into the snow forest. He seemed to be in a fay-like semi-hibernation. Maine did not seemed worried by it though, so York tried not to be.

He knocked on the door, and open it when he heard Delta’s ‘Come in’ from the other side. 

Delta was bundled up on the bed inside with what looked like every blanket that Delta and Maine owned. He peaked out, only his face sticking out from the mound. The half-elf looked sleepy, and gave him a tiny smile. 

“You okay? I brought you some stew.” 

“Just tired, and kinda cold.” 

York handed him the stew. “Fay blood?”

“My mother’s father was fay, and her mother elfen. I’m sure you can imagine how well their respective people appreciated that.” 

“And your father was human?” York asked. 

“Indeed,” Delta said, and sipped at the stew. “I miss them. They died not long I left for my journeyman quest.” His lower lip quivered. “A thief broke in, and they struggled with him. Killed them both.” 

“That is...horrible. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s not your fault. Perhaps is is my own. Maybe I could have saved them if I was there...or perhaps I would have been murdered as well.” 

“Well, I am glad you survived it.”

Delta smiled shyly. He had never had many friends, but York was proving to be a good one so far. “I am too. I miss them, but...I love Maine. I don’t want to leave him, certainly not again.” 

“I can’t imagine he would like that either,” York said. “He seems rather attached.” 

“Very attached I would hope. It seems like I have loved him my whole life.” He touched the ring on his finger. “I am lucky, I suppose.” 

“I suppose you are,” York agreed. “Do you want me to stoke the fire for you?” 

“Oh, would you? I would greatly appreciate it.” 

York gave him a quick smile, “Well, anything I can do to help.”

oOoOoOo

North tramped through the arboreal forest, or walked as fast as he could considering the snowfall, the snow shoes made it awkward going. Maine led the horse behind them with the small sledge to haul their equipment, and hopefully take their haul home.

Maine was a mostly silent companion, which North did not mind. He had a lot on his mind, mostly Washington. This would be the first time that he went to North’s home. The Dakota was not much like the high seat of Moi in Lancia, or even like York’s own little estate. He had met Astrid though, and some of the Elders...who had come to Lancia to try to dissuade North’s course of action. There had been words between them, a great many words, and his young mate still bristled at the mention of Elder Thorbald. North couldn’t blame him. The king had had the man ran out of the city (literally) and North had had to apologize profusely to all of them, and beg to still let the handfasting to proceed. 

They finally made the lake. North tested the depth of the ice before they finally stepped onto it. They drilled a hole, set their lines and waited. 

“You think very hard. I could hear you all the way back with the horse,” Maine murmured. 

“I’m just worried. Wash and I and York have not been together for that long. We’ve only been handfasted for...well five months now. We courted a long a little over three years. He’s just...so young, and I don’t think he’s dealing with any of it well. How could he?” 

Maine nodded, “I worry for Elvea as well. He is...someone who should be protected.” 

“He seems to have warmed up to Sean.” 

Maine nodded, “Elvea speaks well of him. It is good for him to have friends.” 

North nodded, and stared at his line. “What did you do before all of this mess?” 

“I am a woodcarver by trade, a master,” he said, pride tinging his voice, “Elvea is an apothecary, but you are aware of that, I believe.” 

“Yes, he was a great help when Theta was injured.” 

Maine pulled on his line grinning when he realized he had a bite, and grunted as the fish tried to swim away. He finally pulls it up, a Pike nearly as tall as Theta. North grins at that. They will eat well tonight. He glanced over watching Maine clean the fish and store the fillets away. 

Maine set another line as soon as he was done and had cleaned up the mess. 

“Where did the Drow go?” Maine asked, breaking the silence. 

“To hunt. Something about his honor and a bear.” North shook his head in exasperation. “He is a strange creature, but Frank is good.” 

“Don’t trust the Drow. Dangerous creatures,” Maine rumbled. 

“Frank keeps him in check though, and they seemingly care for one another. He did threaten me if I did not keep an eye on Frank while he was gone. It was very...peculiar.” 

Maine grunts, “Not so strange. Frank is fay. They nearly hibernate come winter. Probably won’t see Frank until we get him somewhere warm. Elvae has some blood in him. Makes him sleep longer during the winter, but fay will sleep for days.” 

“That would make sense. I honestly never thought of it. There is a fay village on the outskirts of my castle. We rarely see them come the winter months.You would think they would settle farther south.” 

“You would think,” Maine agreed.

North hummed in agreement.

oOoOoOo

Kappa held onto Lamda’s hand. They had not minded coming along on this journey. Neither had a place to go. Their village had been burned, and there were enough familiar faces that is was a comfort. Nu and Mu had grew up near them, and they shared a wagon with them. It was cozy piling up in the big bed together. Cozy and warm in a way that Kappa had not been in months. Their captivity had been terrifying.

She stiffened as she saw Sigmund walking towards them, and she very nearly did an about face, pulling Lamda with her. 

“Kallian, Lambrettian it is so good to see the both of you out. How has the trip been treating you?” 

“Sigma, I thought that you would have gone back to Lancia. Don’t you have family there?” Kappa said. 

“Oh, but I have family here as well. Poor little David needs my council.” 

Lambda snorted loudly, rolling her eyes. “And yet he avoids you like the plague. That must smart a little. I think you should go back to wherever you came from. I don’t trust you and neither does anyone here.” 

“How can you say that, my dear friend?” Sigmund purred, not dissuaded in the least. 

“I can say that, because you were treated differently. I’m not a fool.” Lambda’s eyes narrowed dangerously.If hate was a look this would be it. 

“Sometimes...Hargrove liked more private entertainment. Don’t think I did not suffer as well.” 

“I don’t know how Zaetha and Rosemund can stand to even share a wagon with you.” Lambda leaned in, showing her white, sharp teeth. “I’m watching you.” 

“I would not expect anything else,” he said, smiling, but the smile never reached his eyes.

oOoOoOo

Omega cackled triumphantly as he lead the weighed down horses back into the camp. He had brought down not one bear, but two. Their pelts were rolled up on the horses. He had taken the time to strip them of flesh, and start the process of tanning them. Frank certainly would not. It was one of the few things he found lacking in his mate. He would not clean the kills. He had long ago accepted that this wouldn't happen though.

He stretched the hides on the ground, two bears, and an elk for North. He grabbed the salt he had already ‘borrowed’ from the stores and covered them with salt to cure. 

Next he took the meat and put it in the cold storage deeper into the cave, packing it in the salt there. It would feed him for a long time, and finally he took the elk meat over to North’s wagon. 

He knocked briskly. 

Theta answered and squeaked. “O-Omega. W-what do you want?” 

“I have payment for North.” He stepped back and revealed the slaughtered Elk. 

Theta made a little screaming noise, and wheeled away. York came up behind him, “What is going on? Omega?” 

“I brought North his payment for looking after my mate.” 

York looked from him to the skinned elk. “North is out fishing, Omega. I’m pretty sure he was not expecting payment for us keeping an eye on Frank. We would do that for nothing.”

Omega snorted, “No one does things for nothing. Not the Drow way.” 

“Yeaaah...we aren’t Drow. Please just put it in the store and I will make stew for everyone tonight.” 

Omega stared at the human for a time and wrinkled his nose in disgust. Humans were the most ridiculous creatures ever. More ridiculous than even fay. They did not taste half as good though. Not that Omega would do that...it would make Frank horribly mad. “Fine,” he snapped, and turned to head back to the meat store. 

The bloodlust rose up, and it was hard to think for a moment. He could have even eaten the little elfling had Frank not been in the picture. Frank liked the little elfling, very much, and truthfully so did Omega when he wasn’t feeling like this.

Frank would be so upset if he ate his friends, which was the only thing that had Omega walking away from the little bit of elf veal. He grumbled all the way to the meat store, which was not anything like a proper meat store. Not a proper Drow one anyway. There were no fay down here. No moaning or begging, no shackles, cages or butchering station. It was a bit disappointing. He hung the meat up on one of the hooks, and made his way back up to where his mate was. 

He needed to clear his head, and he knew exactly how to do that. 

He walked intently back towards the wagon, opening the door he smirked when he spotted Frank curled up in the bed. He peeled his own clothes off, and slipped under the covers. He wasn’t surprised to find Frank’s skin completely bare.

Frank purred, rubbing against him and gave him a warm---if sleepy---smile. “Welcome home.” 

Omega growled in reply, pushing him down into the bed.


End file.
